Manual do sequestrador
by Poliiqua-chan
Summary: Ok, está mais do que evidente que eu não tenho muita experiência em sequestrar garotinhas ricas. Er... Não tinha. Mas o que eu sempre soube é que uma pessoa organizada vale por mil. Talvez menos, mas isso não importa agora. Seguindo meus passos, com certeza você fará sucesso no ramo de sequestradores de elite.


**_Notas iniciais:_** _A história que segue abaixo é meramente fictícia. De cunho humorístico, não tem a intenção de instruir nem formar meliantes e.e_

 _Lembrando que Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 _Eu sei o que devem estar pensando. "_ Mas o que diabos eu estou lendo _?" ou ainda, "_ Por que eu precisaria de algo assim?" _Bom, eu também não precisava. Não antes do dia 23 de julho. Esse é um daqueles livretos que toda pessoa deveria carregar no bolso para consultas de emergência. Algo assim pode realmente salvar sua vida. Então, de nada, mundo._

\- Abaixe-se! – Eu berrei enquanto o carro raspava em algum poste da avenida Suna. Em outra situação, Naruto nunca teria encostado um dedo no volante do meu carro, mas não era hora de me preocupar com um maluco dirigindo meu _Jeep_ , eu estava muito ocupado tentando proteger minha cabeça dos tiros que atravessavam meu vidro traseiro. Quero dizer, não meu, do carro.

\- Que bom que conseguimos despistá-los. – Naruto disse, soltando um suspiro de alívio – Pense pelo lado bom, vamos ter ótimas histórias para contar aos nossos netos.

\- Teremos sorte se durarmos até o final dessa semana - falei histérico me sentando ao seu lado no meio fio de algum beco desconhecido.

Maldita hora em que eu me deixei ser convencido a ir àquela boate no meu 18° aniversário. Eu devia ter dito não. Eu devia ter dito não na primeira dose. Na segunda. Na vigésima. Eu devia ter dito não quando fomos jogar com aqueles infelizes. Eu devia ter dito não quando... quando eu conheci o Naruto.

\- Temos que dar um jeito de pagar aquele bandido. É o único jeito da gangue nos deixar em paz. – Falei passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Estavam tão sedosos.

Eu me perguntava como eu sempre acabava metido em confusão por pouca coisa. Naruto tinha um talento nato para atolar as pessoas em merda, aquele maldito. Nossas cabeças estavam a prêmio e precisávamos dar um jeito de sair dessa, de preferência ilesos.

\- Sasuke, por que não pede um empréstimo ao seu pai?

\- E dizer o que? Que me meti em dívidas de jogo e agora estão ameaçando arrancar meu pênis com um cortador de charuto? – ensaiei sarcástico – Por hora eu já tenho que pensar em como vou explicar a peneira que virou meu carro.

\- Pode dizer que tentaram te assaltar, ou te sequestrar, sei lá. O seguro cobre tentativa de homicídio? – Falou rindo.

Rindo... Como alguém que quase não viveu para ver o sol nascer no dia seguinte poderia estar rindo? Ele tinha sérios problemas mentais. A única explicação plausível, na minha opinião.

\- É isso! – ele levantou de supetão e fez aquela cara... aquela que afunda a gente com as idéias estúpidas que só ele tem.

\- Melhor não abrir a boca.

.

\- Não, Naruto. Não vou sequestrar ninguém! Desista dessa idéia imbecil. – Eu disse, enquanto espiava minha vizinha pela janela do quarto entre as persianas. Sempre achei a vista privilegiada.

 _-_ _Ou é isso ou é pedir a grana ao papai Uchiha. Não tenho outro plano. –_ propôs por telefone.

\- Por que não pede grana ao Jiraya? – Sugeri.

 _\- Ele nunca me daria tanta grana. Aquele velho tarado acha que eu uso drogas._

\- O que faz todo sentido. – fiz uma pausa - Meu pai acha que realmente roubaram meu carro.

 _-_ _Seria uma pena se ele descobrisse que é mentira. Fraude de seguro dá cadeia, não dá? –_ falou gargalhando.

\- Seu maldito, você está me chantageando?

 _\- Não seja tão medroso, teme. Nós não vamos machucá-la e o pai da Haruno nem sentirá falta de uma graninha._

Pensei.

\- E se algo der errado? – Cedi à vontade de ter meu pescoço intacto.

\- _Não tem como dar errado._

Ta na cara que o loiro idiota nunca assistiu um noticiário na vida. Baka.

\- E por onde começamos?

.

* * *

 **Manual do Sequestrador**

* * *

.

 _Ok, está mais do que evidente que eu não tenho muita experiência em sequestrar garotinhas ricas. Er... Não tinha. Mas o que eu sempre soube é que uma pessoa organizada vale por mil. Talvez menos, mas isso não importa agora. Seguindo meus passos, com certeza você fará sucesso no ramo de sequestradores de elite._

 _Vamos começar **selecionando o seu alvo** **.**_

 _Se chegou até aqui é por que sua insanidade mental é severa. Não há mais como recuar, a decisão já foi tomada e é hora de seguir em frente. Um bom alvo já é meio caminho andado, acredite. Talvez a vizinha que você espia toda noite pela janela, cujo pai – sujeito rico e de boa aparência – seja rico. E é isso._

\- Oi Sasuke-kun – ela cumprimentou com um sorriso estampando o belo rosto.

\- Oi – acenei sem graça, atirando uma sacola de lixo fedido na lixeira.

\- Obrigada pelo livro. Eu gostei mesmo.

 _Pausa. Agora eu gostaria de saber quem é o babaca que dá um livro pra uma garota. Garotas gostam de chocolates e flores. Pff, qualquer um sabe disso._

\- Sabe, saiu uma adaptação no cinema. Talvez poderíamos assistir nesse final de semana – Juntei toda coragem que estava por aí, espalhada pelos cosmos e fiz o convite.

\- Vamos a Paris nesse fim de semana. Uma amiga e eu. Talvez um outro dia - e antes de entrar no carro de vidros escuros de um qualquer, disse: - Até mais.

 _Uma vez que um alvo desafie sua racionalidade, não o perca de vista.  
_

.

 **Vá as compras**

 _Se você pretende entrar de cabeça nesse ramo, evidentemente precisará de algum investimento: Alugue um furgão preto, arranje um esconderijo e arme-se. Ah! O que seria de um bandido sem os equipamentos certos. Mas o que comprar? Só o necessário! Não caia na tentação de comprar itens supérfulos._

-Uau! Eles têm umas shurikens bem legais aqui.

 _Sim, eles vendiam shurikens. De plástico, se é que te interessa saber. E se te interessa, saiba que eu te acho estranho._

\- O que? Não vamos brincar de ninjas, Naruto. – devolvi as estrelas na prateleira - Acho que essa aqui vai servir. – falei, jogando uma pistola de água no carrinho de compras, junto às cordas e fitas adesivas.

\- Nossa! Eu nunca tive uma dessas. – falou entusiasmado, analisando meticulosamente a réplica paraguaia.

\- Dá isso aqui. – puxei a arma com raiva e devolvi ao carrinho – Vamos precisar de algum disfarce.

\- Tipo uma máscara?

\- Acho que sim.

\- Eles só tem dos avengers. – Naruto disse, checando o catálogo da loja de 1,99.

\- Não...

.

 **Hora de agir**

 _Veículo abastecido, disfarce vestido, plano incessavelmente repassado, é hora da ação! Escolha um horário tranquilo para por seu plano em prática. Aquele em que toda a pacata comunidade está em suas casas assistindo a novela do horário nobre. E o mais importante: mantenha a discrição._

\- Aaaaaaaaaa.

\- Xiiiiiiiiiiu. – pedi silêncio com o indicador - O que foi, Naruto? – sussurrei.

\- Uma maldita abelha. – disse, mostrando o cadáver da pobre coitada. – Essa garota não vai sair não? Preciso mijar.

\- Falei para não tomar refrigerante – lembrei - Logo ela sai. Ela sempre sai.

\- E você agarra ela.

\- C-Como? Por que eu? – perguntei engasgando com a própria saliva.

\- Porque eu sou o motorista de fuga. – disse orgulhoso de si mesmo.

\- Já constatei sua habilidade e não gostei.

\- Ah, qual é teme! Eu nasci pra isso. Além do mais você faz karatê. Ta acostumado a carregar marmanjo no lombo.

Revirei os olhos.

\- Aonde vai? – perguntei cochichando, vendo Naruto sair do furgão.

\- Já disse, preciso mijar.

\- Isso não é hora, Naruto.

\- Ora, que honra a minha, o Capitão América veio urinar no meu jardim – de dentro do furgão escutei a voz suave dela, se divertindo com a cena.

E antes que Naruto pudesse guardar seus documentos dentro da cueca, eu a agarrei por trás e arrastei pra dentro do furgão.

 _Estava feito._

 _._

 _To be continue..._

 ** _._**

 ** _\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/_**

 ** _Hey Minna-san,_**

 ** _Ok, ainda nem sei o que dizer sobre isso, então digam vocês e.e_**


End file.
